Tinkerbell y Ferngully: Mundos distintos
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: En ferngully un misterioso portal aparece y absorbe a Crysta, Pips y Batty hacia otro mundo de hadas: La de Tinkerbell, ahora junto con ella y sus amigas deberán unirse y descubrir el porque los trajo a su mundo. Leve SilvermistxPips.
1. Mundos distintos, Distintas hadas

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños, disfruten.

* * *

 **-Capitulo 1-**

 **Ferngully**

En la selva tropical las hadas que habitaban ahí estaba haciendo sus cosas luego de lo ocurrido con Hexxus y de la llegada de los cazadores quienes capturaron a los animales, la joven hada Crysta estaba jugando junto a su amigo Pips a ver quién volaba rápido.

Pips: "Te voy a ganar Crysta" –dijo mientras volaba en parejo con ella.

Crysta: "¡Ja! No lo creo Pips" –Dijo.

De ahí agito sus alas y se fue volando muy rápido dejando atrás a Pips, este solo sonrió se también hizo lo mismo. Crysta al darse cuenta de que Pips estaba alcanzándola decidio tomar más vuelo, pero no se dio cuenta que estaba volando frente a un árbol.

Crysta: "¡Ay no!" –dijo tratando de detenerse.

 **¡PAF!**

Fue demasiado tarde para detenerse, Crysta estaba gimiendo de dolor mientras se estaba liberando del árbol y Pips vino para ayudarla.

Pips: "Cielo Crysta ¿te encuentras bien?" –dijo preocupado por su amiga.

Crysta: "Si estoy bien" –dijo sobándose la cabeza.

Pips: "Creo que ya deberíamos no seguir mejo vayamos con los demás".

Crysta: "Si tienes razón".

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el hogar de las hadas, pero de repente vieron que alguien estaba volando desenfrenadamente y cayó sobre un arbusto, al observar quien era se trataba de su amigo murciélago Batty Koda.

Batty: "Oh hola chicos que alegría volver a verlos" –dijo mientras se liberaba del arbusto.

Pips: "Bat, amigo nosotros también nos da gusto verte" –dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Crysta: "Y dime Bat que te trae a Ferngully nuevamente" –dijo.

Batty: "Solo quería visitar a mis amigos más cercanos y también tomar unas vacaciones".

Pips: "Pero si tu no trabajas".

Batty: "Nadie te pregunto sabelotodo" –dijo mirándolo hacia los ojos.

Crysta se rio ante la escena y todos se fueron hacia donde estaba las hadas, de ahí se encontraron con el padre de Crysta: El anciano.

Crysta: "¡Padre!" –dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

El anciano: "Crysta que alegría verte hija" –dijo aun abrazándola.

Batty estaba llorando al ver la emotiva escena Padre-Hija mientras que Pips solo sonreía.

Crysta: "Oh padre no sabes lo que ha ocurrido durante estos días".

El anciano: "Te escucho Hija".

Ambos estaban conversando mientras se sentaban, Pips de pronto observo a su pandilla los Beetle Boys y se acercó a ellos para jugar un rato mientras que Batty estaba comiendo unas moras azules.

El anciano: "Eso es muy impresionante hija".

Crysta: "Lo es y lo mejor fue…" –dijo antes de cerrar su boca.

Todas las hadas sintieron una sensación muy extraña que eso le daba mala espina, Batty se estaba poniendo nervioso al ver las reacciones de todas las hadas.

Batty: "Oigan chicos que esta pas…"

¡BRUMH!

Todos observaron un agujero morado en forma de ovulo y todas las hadas se asustaron y se escondieron, Batty abrió los ojos mientras gritaba y salía volando para no ser atrapado mientras que Crysta se estaba yendo con su padre, pero una rama que estaba siendo absorbida por el agujero extraño se la llevo. Pips estaba volando cuando se dio cuenta de que Crysta estaba en peligro.

Pips: "¡Crysta! Batty tenemos que ayudarla" –dijo mientras volaba.

Batty: "Ah… bueno viendo las probabilidades de que seamos absorbido por esa cosa seria un… ¡ARG!" –Fue interrumpido cuando Pips lo agarro por el pecho.

Ambos estaban volando para rescatar a Crysta quien poco a poco estaba yendo al agujero, Pips voló hacia atrás para sacarla, pero observo que estaba atascada por una grieta que tenía la rama.

Batty: "¡Chicos nos estamos acercando más al agujero!" –dijo señalando el agujero.

Los ya no podían hacer nada y fueron absorbido por agujero y luego desapareció, al irse todas las hadas salieron de su escondite y observaron el lugar donde estaba el agujero y el anciano estaba rogando que su hija apareciera.

El anciano: "Oh Crysta quien sabe a qué horrible lugar te haya mandado el agujero".

* * *

 **Tierra de las Hadas, Nunca Jamás**

Las hadas de ese lugar estaban haciendo sus labores con respecto a su talento seleccionado, fuera de eso 6 hadas con diferentes talentos estaban relajándose en la playa mientras se divertían jugando.

Rosetta: "Cielos necesitaba esto" –dijo mientras se acostaba con una tela fina sobre la arena.

Silvermist: "Tienes razón Ro" –dijo mientras construía un castillo junto con Fawn.

Idiressa: "Oigan chicas ¿han visto a Tink?".

Vidia: "Seguramente este buscando cosas perdidas".

Fawn: "Tienes razón, la vi hace rato que se había ido al otro lado de la playa".

Rosetta: "Espero que no se meta en ningún lio".

Mientras tanto Tinkerbell estaba recolectando cosas perdidas que venia del mar, ella estaba sujetando un anillo pirata junto a unas joyas.

Tinkerbell: "Bueno esto será perfecto para el taller" –dijo mientras se iba.

Pero cuando se iba vio que la arena se estaba moviendo lentamente y volteo para ver que ocurría y de pronto apareció el agujero quien se estaba llevando algunas cosas de la playa.

Tinkerbell luego corrió y aviso a las chicas sobre lo ocurrido y todas se escondieron para no ser llevadas al agujero, al esconderse vieron que algo había salido del agujero y luego este desapareció de repente. De ahí se acercaron a observar que o quienes salieron del agujero y descubrieron que… eran 2 hadas y un murciélago quienes estaba recuperando la memoria.

Crysta: "Ay… donde estamos" –dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

Batty: "Por lo que veo estamos en una playa al menos fuimos transferido a un laboratorio".

Pips: "Bueno debemos encontrar un modo de volver a Ferngully" –voló para observar el lugar.

Batty: "¡Puedes ver algo!" –grito desde abajo.

Pips: "Lo único que veo es agua".

Crysta: "Uhm solo hay pura agua" –voló hacia él.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que Tinkerbell y sus amigas estaban detrás de ellos y Crysta miro hacia atrás para verlas.

Crysta: "Ah Pips creo que no estamos solos" –le dijo.

Pips la miro confundido por lo que dijo y volteo para ver a 6 hadas con diferentes vestidos de colores y ellos quedaron atónitos por lo que vieron.

Crysta y Pips: "¿Quiénes son?"

 **-Fin del Capítulo 1-**

* * *

espero que le hayan gustado este crossover, dejen sus comentarios.


	2. Conociéndose unas con otros

**-Capitulo 2-**

Tinkerbell junto con sus amigas estaban viendo con asombros a las 2 hadas que habían llegado desde el agujero y todas estaban viendo sus vestimentas que llevaban.

Tinkerbell: "Uhm… saludos… hadas" –dijo con una débil sonrisa.

Crysta y Pips estaban mirándolas quienes los miraban un poco extraños.

Crysta: "Oh bueno mucho gusto mi nombre es Crysta y" –señalando a Pips –"Él es mi amigo Pips".

Pips: "Hola chicas" -dijo saludándolas.

Fawn: "Ustedes son hadas ¿verdad?" –dijo un poco dudosa.

Pips: "Pues claro ¿por qué lo dudas?"

Idiressa: "Bueno… sus alas"

Crysta: "¿Qué?"

Ambos vieron las alas de las hadas y se sorprendieron de que ellas tenían diferentes alas a la de ellos, de pronto Batty apareció ya que estaba desesperado que estaba pasando.

Batty: "Chicos ¿porque la demo? …"

Batty al ver el grupo de chicas abrió su mandíbula dejándolo aturdido por lo que veía.

Pips: "Es increíble que ustedes tengas diferente tipo de alas a la que tenemos en nuestra tierra".

Rosetta: "¿Y de dónde viene ustedes 3?"

Crysta y Pips: "De Ferngully".

Todas: "¿Ferngully?"

Vidia: "Y exactamente ¿dónde queda ese lugar?" –pregunto.

Batty: "De una selva tropical"

Crysta: "Bueno ya nos presentamos ahora les toca a ustedes".

Tinkerbell: "Bueno mi nombre es Tinkerbell y soy una artesana, creo y construyo cosas".

Rosetta: "Mi nombre es Rosetta y soy un hada de jardín, mantengo a las flores que se vean bellas"

Fawn: "Mi nombre es Fawn y soy un hada de los animales, me encargo de cuidar y enseñarles algunas cosas a los animales".

Pips y Crysta sonrieron al escuchar que había hadas que protegieran a los animales al igual que su mundo.

Vidia: "Mi nombre es Vidia y soy un hada de vuelo veloz, y pues controlo el viento".

Idiressa: "Mi nombre es Idiressa y soy un hada de la luz, me encargo de controlar la luz".

Silvermist: "Mi nombre es Silvermist y soy un hada del agua, me encargo de controlar el agua" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Pips al ver su sonrisa sintió que su cara estaba en leve sonrojo no sabía él porque, pero lo sintió.

Tinkerbell: "Y díganos ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?" –le pregunto por lo del agujero.

Crysta: "La verdad no tenemos ni idea de cómo llegamos, lo que paso es que apareció esa cosa que vino de la nada y estaba llevándose cualquier cosa y pues nos absorbió en ella y llegamos aquí".

Batty: "Y lo diré otra vez, que bueno que no fuimos transportado a un laboratorio".

Idiressa y Fawn: "¿Laboratorio?".

Batty: "¿que, nunca han ido ahí? Pues me alegro que no porque en ese lugar experimentan animales y los hacen malvados" –dijo mientras se acercaba a ellas moviendo sus dedos.

Las chicas estaban temblando por lo que dijo Batty y Pips solo suspiro.

Pips: "Batty tenías que asustarla" –dijo mirándolo enojado.

Batty: "¿Qué?" –dijo con ironía.

Crysta: "Bueno debemos encontrar una forma de volver a Ferngully" –dijo cuándo se dio cuenta de que Batty estaba detrás suyo.

Batty: "Ah te hare recordar Crys que… ¡No sabemos cómo volver!" –dijo moviéndola de sus brazos.

Tinkerbell: "¡Ya se! Debemos llevarlos con la Reina Clarión para que puedan ayudarlos".

Silvermist: "Si, es una buena idea".

Ambos se miraron un poco dudoso al mencionar a la Reina.

Rosetta: "No se preocupen la Reina podrá ayudarlos con gusto" -dijo mientras los calmaban.

Batty: "Y creen que aceptara su Reina a un murciélago" –dijo sonriendo.

Fawn: "Claro los animales también son bienvenidos siempre y cuando no sean halcones".

Batty: "Agr… ni los menciones" –dijo entre dientes al escuchar de los halcones.

Tinkerbell: "¿Que esperamos? Vayamos donde la Reina".

Todos fueron hacia el árbol en donde habitaba la Reina y asi puedan ayudar a Crysta y Pips a regresar a su mundo.

 **-Fin del Capítulo 2-**


	3. Buscando a la reina Clarion

**-Capitulo 3-**

Todos estaban yendo hacia el árbol del polvillo donde estaba la Reina Clarion para que, si pudiera saber cómo devolver a Pips, Crysta y Batty hacia su mundo, mientras volaban estos les contaban a las chicas todo lo que le pasado en Ferngully.

Idiressa: "Guau todo han pasado esos acontecimientos" –dijo sorprendida.

Crysta: "Si ¿loco no?" –dijo.

Tinkerbell: "Pero como pudieron creer que los humanos no existían"

Crysta: "Todas las hadas creíamos que ellos fueron extintos hasta que nos equivocamos al venir Zack".

Todas: "¿Zack?"

Crysta: "Él es un humano que vino a Ferngully a tallar arboles junto a sus compañeros".

Batty: "Si, el humano solo causo problemas cuando llego ahí".

Pips: "Y de ahí libero a Hexxus" –dijo sacudiendo sus manos.

Silvermist: "¿Hexxus?" –dijo curiosamente.

Pips: Él es el espíritu de la destrucción para toda la naturaleza" –dijo mirándola.

Crysta: "Pero pudimos detenerlo y encarcelarlo".

Fawn: "Chicos estamos llegando al árbol" –dijo señalando el árbol del polvillo.

Todas volaron hacia el árbol y se detuvieron para buscar a la Reina sin embargo fueron recibidos por Viola, la mensajera de la Reina quien estaba parada en la puerta.

Viola: "Hola chicas ¿Qué se les ofrecen?" –dijo con un tono profundo.

Tinkerbell: "Hola Viola, queremos hablar urgente con la Reina sobre… unos invitados" –dijo mostrándoles a las hadas de otro mundo.

Viola se sorprendió al ver a Crysta y Pips quienes era hadas totalmente diferentes como lo eran en la tierra de las hadas sin mencionar las alas que tenían. Luego de ello tomo aire y se dirigió hacia donde estaban la reina.

Crysta: "Tinkerbell ¿estás seguro que tu Reina sabrá como devolvernos a nuestro mundo?".

Tinkerbell: "Claro, ella es muy sabia".

Pips no estaba prestando atención hacia la conversación ya que estaba viendo a Silvermist quien estaba conversando con Idiressa, algo en él tenía un sentimiento que se le vino cuando la vio por primera vez y tenía que admitir que era muy hermosa que Crysta.

Pips (Mente): Ella es, sinceramente, el hada más bellísima que he visto" –dijo mientras la veía.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y salió Viola para darles la noticia a las hadas y Batty.

Viola: "Bien la Reina me pidió que todos pudieran pasar a conversar acerca de las hadas nuevas".

Al entrar todos vieron a la Reina Clarión quien conversaba con los ministros del otoño, primavera y verano excepto la Ministra del invierno por obvias razones.

Reina Clarion: "Chicas como es…" –se detuvo al ver a Crysta y Pips.

Ministro del Verano: ¡Oh por…! –dijo tapándose la boca.

Ministro del otoño: "Increíble jamás hemos visto a hadas con esas cualidades muy diferentes".

Rosetta: "Son de otro mundo ministro" –dijo.

Reina Clarion: "Y dígame jóvenes ¿De dónde son?" –dijo acercándose a ellos.

Crysta y Pips: "Ferngully".

Todos los ministros incluida la Reina se miraban al mencionar Ferngully, todos al verlos supusieron que no sabía del lugar lo cual trajo dudas a Crysta y Pips.

Reina Clarion: "Discúlpenme, pero no sabemos del lugar de donde vinieron" –dijo.

Crysta: "Bueno…su majestad, pero nosotros fuimos absorbidos por un agujero morado" –dijo explicándole.

Los ministros aún se miraban extrañamente al mencionar sobre el agujero y Pips decidió hablar.

Pips: "Bueno el punto es que fuimos transportados aquí y nos encontraron las hadas que vinieron con nosotros para saber si usted puede como regresarnos a nuestro mundo" –dijo con esperanza.

La Reina Clarion al escuchar todo lo que dijo Pips se le ocurrió una idea.

Reina Clarion: "Bueno creo que la respuesta se los diré mañana por mientras sean acogidos en nuestra tierra" –dijo sonriéndoles.

Ambas hadas de Ferngully sonrieron mientras que Batty los abrazaban fuerte.

Batty: "¡Si al fin volveremos a casa!" –dijo girando junto con ellos.

Ministro del Verano: "¡AAAAAHHHHH! Una rata voladora parlante" –dijo mientras se escondía atrás de la Ministra de la primavera.

Batty: "¿Ah sí? Tu pareces un gusano con peluca" –dijo molesto mientras lo veía.

Todos se rieron ante el apodo que Batty le dio al ministro y al mismo tiempo se fueron del lugar para saber dónde pasarían la noche los visitantes.

Crysta: "¿Y ahora donde dormiremos?" –le dijo a Pips.

Tinkerbell: "Puedes dormir en mi casa, hay suficiente espacio" –dijo ofreciéndose.

Vidia: "Solo procura no hacerla daño con tus inventos Tink".

Tinkerbell: "Ah Vidia no seas exagerada ¿Cuándo cause problemas con uno de mis inventos?" –le pregunto a sus amigas.

Idiressa: "Te damos una lista o un solo invento".

Tinkerbell puso los ojos en blancos mientras que Crysta se reía ante la escena.

Crysta: "Bien acepto tu invitación Tinkerbell".

Pips: "Bien por ti Crysta ¿Y yo que?" –dijo.

Silvermist: "Puedes quedarte a mi casa" –dijo ofreciéndose.

Todas sus amigas la miraron y también Crysta y Pips mientras que Batty estaba colgado en un árbol, pero aun así escucho lo que dijo Silvermist y abrió su mandíbula.

Pips: "OK" –dijo.

Tinkerbell: "Bueno mañana nos vemos chicos" –dijo yéndose con Crysta.

Las otras hadas también se iban a sus hogares dejando solos a Pips y Silvermist.

Silvermist: "No puedo esperar a mostrarte mi casa, te va a gustar" –dijo tomándole de la mano.

Pips se ruborizo al sentir su mano junto a la suya y su corazón se aceleraba mientras la veía por atrás y ambos se dirigieron hacia la casa de Silvermist.

 **-Fin del Capítulo 3-**


	4. Una noche muy inusual

**-Capitulo 4-**

Silvermist y Pips se estaban acomodando para dormir y esperar para mañana la respuesta de la Reina Clarion, Silvermist le dijo que podía dormir en un sofá hecho de dientes de león mientras le daba una cobija de tela.

Silvermist: "Bueno Pips aquí tienes todo para que duermas" –dijo.

Pips: "Gracias Silvermist" –dijo mientras tomaba la cobija.

Silvermist: "No hay de que, buenas noches" –dijo mientras iba al arreglarse para dormir.

Pips: "Buenas noches" –dijo mientras comenzaba a dormir.

Silvermist volteo para verlo durmiendo y sonrió mientras pensaba que, por más que fuese otra hada de un mundo diferente, era bastante guapo a su gusto.

Silvermist (Mente): "Él es tan guapo" –pensó sonrojándose.

Pasaron horas y Pips no podía dormir y no era por el sofá, simplemente no dormir en Ferngully lo hacía sentir un poco incómodo y peor aún, cuando duermes en la casa de un hada femenina de otro mundo. Pips decidió levantarse un poco y mirar el cielo por la ventana, pero sin darse cuenta se había dirigido al cuarto de Silvermist donde ahí estaba dormida.

Al mirarla veía con dormía con una sonrisa que, para él era hermosa, y veía su cuerpo quien era perfecto y parecía que estuviera viendo una diosa. Pips cuidadosamente le toco la nariz y al hacerlo ella hizo una pequeña risa, después le toco la mejilla y ella se acarició en su mano mientras estaba todavía en su mejilla.

De pronto empezó darse la vuelta para que Pips observara la parte de atrás de su cuerpo, con tan solo de verlo sintió que su cara estaba totalmente ruborizada y se fue al sofá para que durmiera ahora.

Silvermist de pronto comenzó a levantarse y Pips empezó a escalofriar su cuerpo y cuando volteo a verla… estaba sonámbula, eso a menos lo tranquilizo ya que como le contaron los sonámbulos no podía recordar lo que hacía. Pero lo que no sabía es que Silvermist estaba justo donde estaba y comenzó a temblar su cuerpo y ella simplemente comenzó a abrazarlo, Pips no sabía el por qué, pero decidió no hacer nada con tal de despertarla.

Pips (Mente): "Muy bien tranquilízate Pips, no intentes nada estúpido y ella no se despertará" –pensó para sí mismo.

De pronto Silvermist puso su cabeza en su pecho mientras lo besaba muchas veces, Pips se quedó como piedra al ver como Silvermist lo besaba en su pecho, pero lo que más le llego al límite es que ella juntos sus brazos en su cuello y comenzó a moverse lentamente haciendo que Pips no pudiera resistirse al tal grado de seguirle el juego.

De ahí Silvermist se acercó más en su cara y lo beso apasionadamente mientras que Pips ya no podía resistirse ante su beso y ella paro de besarlo y se dirigió a su cama dejando a Pips atónito mientras se tiraba en el sofá.

* * *

En la casa de Tinkerbell, ella y Crysta comenzaban a prepararse para dormir mientras hablaban de sus mundos y aventuras que tuvieron.

Crysta: "Así que tienes una hermana en el invierno" –dijo acomodándose en la cama que hizo Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell: "Si, ella es grandiosa" –dijo mientras se preparaba para dormir.

Crysta: "¿Algún chico que te gusta?".

Al oír eso Tinkerbell se sonrojo y comenzó a tartamudear.

Tinkerbell: "Yo… no… todavía no" –dijo.

Crysta: "Ah está bien" –dijo mientras se acomodaba.

Tinkerbell: "¿Y tú? ya sabes, con Pips" –dijo sonriendo.

Crysta: "No creo, aunque en nuestro mundo las hadas piensan que tenemos una relación amorosa Pips y yo tenemos una gran amistad".

Tinkerbell: "Ah… entonces buenas noches Crysta" –dijo ahora durmiéndose.

Crysta: "Buenas noche Tinkerbell" –dijo mientras ya comenzaba a dormirse.

De pronto se le había surgido algo en la cabeza…

Crysta (Mente): "Me pregunto cómo dormirá Pips junto con Silvermist".

 **-Fin del Capítulo 4-**


	5. Mala y posiblemente buena noticia

**-Capitulo 5-**

Al día siguiente todos se reunieron en el bosque para así irse donde la Reina Clarion para solucionar el problema de las nuevas hadas y Batty, todos se saludaron, pero Pips estaba un poco incómodo y Crysta se dio cuenta de eso.

Crysta: "Pips ¿te ocurre algo?" –dijo tocándole el hombro.

Pips: "Ew… no nada me ocurre" –dijo componiendo la postura.

Tinkerbell: "Bueno vayamos donde la Reina para así puedan volver a su mundo".

Batty: "Oigan, no es esa la hada de ayer" –dijo señalando el cielo.

Todos miraron al cielo y venia Viola quien tenía un papel en su mano, ella se acercó a ellos para decirle la noticia de la Reina.

Viola: "Chicos la Reina quiere verlos en la biblioteca" –dijo firmemente.

Fawn: "¿La biblioteca?" –pregunto.

Rosetta: "Ya se, la Reina de seguro estuvo conversando con Scribble para ayudarla, por eso quiere que vayamos ¿verdad?" –dijo dirigiéndose a Viola.

Viola: "Esta en lo correcto Rosetta"

Idiressa: "Bueno ¿Qué esperamos?"

Todos siguieron a viola para irse a la biblioteca donde se encontraba la Reina.

* * *

En la biblioteca la Reina Clarion estaba conversando con Scribble acerca de Crysta y Pips, Scribble estaba anotando todo lo que la Reina estaba diciendo y se quedaba asombrado por sus palabras.

Scribble: "Oh Reina, todo lo que me dijo…" –se acomodó los anteojos –"es increíble".

Reina Clarion: "Así es querido" –dijo mirándolo.

Scribble: "Uhm…" –murmuro.

Reina Clarion: "¿Sucede algo?" –le pregunto.

Scribble: "Majestad, usted creer que como reaccionaran esas hadas" –dijo acomodando sus papeles.

Reina Clarion: "No sé, pero tienen que comprender ellos" –dijo un poco triste.

De pronto ambos oyeron unos aleteos y provenían de las chicas junto con Crysta, Pips y Batty quienes venían junto con Viola.

Viola: "Su majestad aquí los traje" –dijo.

Reina Clarion: "Gracias querida puedes volver al árbol" –agradecida le dijo.

Viola: "Como usted ordene" –dijo mientras se marchaba volando.

Todos estaban impacientes ante la respuesta de diría la Reina, ella los miro y sabía que tenía que decir. Suspiro un poco para encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Reina Clarion: "Escuchen chicos estuve investigando acerca de lo que dijeron y…"

Crysta y Pips se acercaron más a la Reina con una sonrisa imaginándose su respuesta, ella los miro y tenía que decirle la verdad.

Reina Clarion: "No puedo ayudarlos" –dijo finalmente.

Ambos se cayeron al suelo con los ojos en blanco ante su respuesta, las chicas no entendían de por qué no puede la Reina ayudarlos.

Tinkerbell: "¿Y por qué no Reina?".

Reina Clarion: "Tinkerbell, intente de todo sin ningún logro asegurado" –dijo un poco triste.

De pronto oyeron a Batty gritar y llorar.

Batty: "¡Ay no! Quedaremos atrapados en este mundo sin conocimiento alguno" –dijo mientras rodaba el suelo chupándose el dedo.

Scribble: "Pero investigar un poco más" –dijo llamando la atención de todos.

Batty: "¡Salvados!" –dijo volando alegremente.

Pips: "¿De verdad?"

Scribble: "Claro, pero esto tomara tiempo así que pueden interactuar y conocer nuestro mundo".

Todos le agradecieron y se fueron volando dejando solos a la Reina junto con Scribble.

Reina Clarion: "¿Seguro lo que estás diciendo?" –le pregunto.

Scribble: "Sin duda" –dijo sacando libros para analizarlos.

* * *

Ahora todos con la expectativa alta las chicas se les ocurrieron una idea.

Tinkerbell: "Bueno chicos ya que están aquí podemos ir al bosque del invierno" –dijo alegremente.

Crysta: "Pero ahí dentro hace demasiado frio".

Rosetta: "Podemos crearles atuendos para protegerlos".

Tinkerbell: "Es cierto, yo puedo crearles uno ¿de qué color quieren?"

Crysta: "Rojo"

Pips: "Amarillo"

Tinkerbell: "Bien vayamos a mi casa para diseñarlos".

Todos volaron hacia la casa de Tinkerbell para poder crearle atuendo para Pips y Crysta, de ahí Silvermist se acercó a Pips.

Silvermist: "Créeme ¡te va a fascinar!" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Pips: "C…claro" –dijo tartamudeando.

Silvermist hizo una pequeña risa al oír tartamudear.

Silvermist: "Eres muy gracioso".

Al verla volar más adelante comenzó un sonrojo casi notable y vio a Crysta mirándolo y eso aún lo puso nervioso.

Pips: "¿Qué?"

Crysta: "Nada" –dijo riéndose entre dientes.

 **-Fin del Capítulo 5-**


	6. Estoy pesando que?

**-Capitulo 6-**

En la casa de Tinkerbell todas las chicas ayudaban a crear los trajes de invierno para Crysta y Pips quienes estaban afuera esperando.

Tinkerbell: "Oh y esto va para ahí" –dijo acomodando el traje para Crysta.

Rosetta: "Esto está quedando perfecto Tink" –dijo mientras sostenía el traje de Pips.

Fawn: "Claro, Sil podrías pasarme el algodón" –dijo sosteniendo su mano para recibir el algodón.

Sin embargo, el algodón nunca llego porque Silvermist no la había prestado atención ya que estaba observando en la ventana a Crysta y Pips, especialmente a Pips. Todas las chicas sonrieron diabólicamente para molestarla.

Todas: "¡SILVERMIST ESTA ENAMORADA!" –gritaron.

Al oír Silvermist se puso roja y volteo para ver a sus amigas quienes sonreían.

Silvermist: "Chicas eso no es cierto" –dijo un poco avergonzada.

Fawn: "Bueno si no es cierto porque te lo estas mirando todo el rato" –dijo aun con una sonrisa.

Silvermist: "Yo…uhm…" –realmente no tenía ninguna excusa para dar.

Afuera de la casa Crysta y Pips estaban jugando hasta que oyeron unos gritos muy agudos que llamaron su atención.

Pips: "¿Y ahora qué?" –dijo.

Crysta: "Nah son solo cosas de chicas, algo que no podrías comprender".

Pips gruño ante la declaración que se sentó en la puerta, hubo un largo silencio y nadie dijo ninguna palabra y eso hizo que Batty se incomodara y al mismo tiempo se aburriera.

Batty: "Chicos vamos tenemos que relajarnos antes de que las chicas traigan sus trajes de invierno"

Crysta: "Tienes razón Batty, ¿Cómo fue tu noche Pips?" –le pregunto.

Al escucharla recordó todo lo que había pasado con Silvermist y eso le hizo encoger sus hombros mientras miraba al suelo.

Pips: "Pues… normal" –murmuro.

Crysta: "¿Normal? Entonces si fue normal ¿Por qué estabas mirando a Silvermist muy nerviosamente?"

Pips: "Crysta ¿A que estas llegando?"

Crysta: "Oh a nada, solo preguntaban" –dijo mientras se acercaba a Batty.

Batty: "No lo sé Crysta, pero a mí me hace suponer que algo ha pasado con estos dos" –le susurro.

Crysta: "Si creo en lo que estoy pensando entonces…"

Batty: "¿Estas celosa?"

Crysta: "No, solo digo que si Pips se enamora de Silvermist entonces causarían un gran problema ya que somos de un mundo distinto".

Pips: "Oigan ¿de qué tanto susurran?" –dijo llamando sus atenciones.

Crysta y Batty: "De nada" –dijeron sonriéndole.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y de ella apareció Tinkerbell quien estab feliz con su resultado.

Tinkerbell: "Bien chicos ya están listos sus trajes, Pónganselos".

Luego de unos minutos Pips y Crysta se pusieron sus trajes que les quedaban bien a su gusto, todas las chicas se pusieron también sus trajes y se fueron directamente hacia el bosque del invierno dejando solo a Batty.

Batty: "Bueno ¿y ahora qué hago?" –dijo sentándose en una rama del árbol.

De ahí escucho un sonido que estaba muy cerca de él y alzo su mirada para encontrarse al "Búho escuchador", este lo estaba mirando y saco su mirada hacia el paisaje.

Batty: "Uhm… bonito paisaje ¿no crees?"

Búho: " **OOhh** ".

Batty: "¿Sabes? me alegro de que este en este mundo y no en esos laboratorios horrorosos".

Búho: ¿ **OOhh**?

Batty: "Si, ese lugar tan horrible es más te…" –y así comenzó a hablarle acerca de los laboratorios al Búho.

 **-Fin del Capítulo 6-**


	7. Conociendo el bosque del invierno

**-Capitulo 7-**

Todos volaban hacia el bosque del invierno para encontrarse con sus amigos del invierno y para que conocieran a las 2 hadas de otro mundo, al detenerse al puente que divide los lados cálidos e invernal y vieron que alguien se acercaba muy rápido y al llegar Tinkerbell comenzó a hablar.

Tinkerbell: "¡Peri!" –dijo abrazando a su hermana.

Periwinkle: "¡Tink! Qué bueno verte" –dijo emocionada al ver a su hermana.

Crysta y Pips observaron determinadamente a Periwinkle, ella era casi igual a su hermana descartando el cabello y vestimenta, pero las narices de ambas son iguales.

Tinkerbell: "Peri, quiero presentarte a 2 nuevas hadas que vinieron" –dijo presentando a Pips y Crysta.

Crysta y Pips: "Hola" –dijeron unísono.

Periwinkle: "Mucho gusto mi nombre es Periwinkle" –dijo presentándose.

Crysta: "Mi nombre es Crysta" –Dijo sonriendo.

Pips: "Y yo soy Pips"

Periwinkle: "Bueno es hora de escarchar sus alas" –dijo preparando sus manos.

Todas las chicas se alistaron para que pongan en sus alas la escarcha para protegerlas del frio sin embargo cuando les toco a Crysta y Pips para que les pongan, Periwinkle se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Periwinkle: "¡Ustedes solo tienes 2 alas!" –dijo un poco asustada.

Para Crysta y Pips no era extraño que las hadas aún se asustaran por el hecho de que tuvieran 2 alas en vez de 2 pares en cada lado, Tinkerbell se juntó con su hermana y le explicaba lo ocurrido acerca de ellos. Luego Periwinkle comprendió y les hecho escarcha a ambos y se dirigieron donde sus otros amigos.

Ya en otro lugar Sled, Gliss y Spike los estaban esperando y vieron que se acercaban aquí y volaron hacia ellos para saludarlos. Rosetta abrazo fuertemente a Sled quien este le devolvió el abrazo y todos los del invierno se percataron de Crysta y Pips.

Periwinkle les explico a sus amigos sobre ellos y ciertamente lo comprendieron y se acercaron a ellos para saludarlos, Pips se estrechó en mano con Sled y Crysta saludo tanto a Spike como a Gliss, esta ultima la abraza fuertemente haciendo reír un poco.

Spike: "Así es ella" –le dijo a Crysta.

Crysta: "Si, por lo que veo" –dijo aún con el abrazo.

Tinkerbell: "Chicos ¿Qué tal si jugamos a las escondidas?"

Todos asintieron y todos se escondieron y el que contaba era Fawn, mientras que contaba todos se habían escondido en cualquier sitio, todos menos Pips, él no sabía en donde esconderse y ya casi Fawn terminaba de contar.

"Pss" –dijo alguien desde una cueva muy lejos –"Por aquí".

Pips no tenía otra opción y fue donde la cueva a esconderse, cuando entro vio a Silvermist quien miraba donde la cueva a Fawn quien buscaba a los demás.

Silvermist: "Bueno aquí no nos encontraran" –dijo sonriéndole.

Pips: "S-seguro" –dijo un poco nervioso.

Al mirarla muy de cerca pensó que estaba viendo a una diosa por su aspecto físico y luego observo sus piernas haciéndolo sonrojar demasiado.

Silvermist: "Pips ¿tienes fiebre?" –dijo tocándole la frente.

Pips estaba más concentrado en su cara quien casi estaba muy cerca de la suya, tenía una bellísima cara que cualquier chico se enamoraría al instante.

Pips: "No, creo que es el abrigo" –mintió.

Silvermist: "¿El abrigo?"

Ya afuera Fawn había encontrado a Dess, Vidia, Spike, Rosetta y Sled (ambos escondidos juntos), Crysta y Peri. Los únicos que faltaban eran Tinkerbell, Silvermist y Pips, de pronto inesperadamente se acercaba una avalancha de nieve que venía donde ellos.

Sled: "¡Ay no!" –dijo mientras volaba junto con Rosetta.

Todos hicieron lo mismo y la avalancha venia hasta detenerse, ya detenida las hadas observaron unas piernas que se movían y todos supusieron de quien se trataba. Así Idiressa y Fawn ayudaron a sacarla de la nieve para que hablara.

Rosetta: "Tink ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?"

Tinkerbell: "Nada, lo juro" –dijo defendiéndose.

Fawn: "Oigan ¿alguien ha visto a Sil?"

Crysta: "¿Y Pips?"

Todos observaron a cada lado para buscarlo sin saber que ambos estaban atrapados en la cueva por la avalancha.

 **-Fin del Capítulo 7-**


	8. Primer contacto

**-Capitulo 8-**

Pips se encontraba excavando la nieve en la entrada por la avalancha, pero sus manos no podían quitar la extensa nieve que había por lo que se rindió. Silvermist se quedó sentada mientras pensaba en cómo iban a salir de ahí.

Silvermist: "¿Pudiste sacar la nieve, Pips?"

Pips: "No, es inútil sacar esa cantidad de nieve" –dijo sentándose a su lado.

Silvermist hizo una mueca y puso su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras pensaba, Pips por otro lado se quedó mirando la nieve y rogaba que Crysta pudiera encontrarlo.

Afuera los demás buscaban desesperadamente a Pips y Silvermist quienes aún no habían salido luego de la avalancha.

Tinkerbell: "Que raro, no están por ningún lado chicos" –dijo mirando en ambos lados.

Crysta: "Tienen que estar aquí, no deben estar muy lejos".

Fawn: "Oigan chicos, en esa cueva" –dijo señalándolo.

Todos miraron la cueva quien estaba tapada por la extensa nieve que vino y fueron ahí por si estaban ellos.

Tinkerbell: "Hola ¿hay alguien aquí?"

Silvermist: " **Tink, soy yo** " –grito desde la cueva.

Tinkerbell: "Silvermist, por fin te encontramos" –dijo aliviada.

Silvermist: " **Si, ¿podían sacarnos de aquí?** ".

Crysta: ¿Pips está contigo, Silvermist?

Silvermist: " **Si, creo que está dormido** ".

Fawn: "Uhm… dormido ¿eh?" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Vidia le dio un codazo en el brazo sabiendo que Crysta estaba escuchándola, Crysta volteó, pero luego no le dio importancia y se volvió donde la cueva.

Rosetta: "Tranquila Sil, vamos a conseguir ayuda"

Silvermist: " **Gracias** "

Todos se fueron en busca de ayuda dejando a ella y Pips solos en la cueva, Silvermist suspiro y se dirigió donde Pips quien se había quedado dormido.

Silvermist: "Es tan lindo cuando duerme" –dijo para sí misma.

Al observarlo toco su cabellera rojiza y le miraba la cara, ella sonrió y le acaricio en la mejilla haciendo que haga unos pequeños gruñidos haciéndola reírse un poco.

Silvermist: "Parece un león haciendo eso"

Ella se estaba ruborizado al sentir su cara mientras le acariciaba, realmente le agradaba hacer eso sim embargo se sentía un poco extraña con tan solo eso.

Silvermist: "Un momento… no creo que… ¡No! No es posible, él es de otro mundo y no puedo tener esos sentimientos hacia él"

Al decir eso dejo de acariciarlo y se sentó pensando en esa idea que tuvo. Pocos minutos después Pips se levantó de su siesta y observo a Silvermist quien estaba mirando la nieve en la entrada.

Pips: "Y… ¿qué paso?"

Silvermist volteó para mirarlo quien se había despertado.

Silvermist: "Los chicos saben que estamos aquí y se fueron a pedir ayuda".

Pips: "Ah, Ok" –dijo sentándose.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo mientras se veían el uno con el otro, Pips no dejaba de observar a Silvermist y ella hacia lo mismo con él, así que decidió romper el silencio.

Silvermist: "¿Crysta es tu novia?" –pregunto tímidamente.

Pips de pronto tartamudeo para encontrar una respuesta apropiada hacia su pregunta.

Pips: "¿Qué?... no… si… quiero decir… ella no es mi novia, solo una gran amiga"

Silvermist: "Pero ¿has sentido un enamoramiento hacia un hada?"

Pips: "La verdad… no aún"

Silvermist: "¿Por qué?"

Pips: "No sé cómo manejar una relación, es todo"

Silvermist de pronto se acercó a él mientras lo miraba hacia sus ojos, el corazón de Pips pronto se aceleró cuando miraba su cara y cuerpo.

Silvermist: "¿Ni siquiera un beso?"

Pips ahora si no pudo resistir ante su pregunto y de pronto comenzó a temblar sus manos cuando Silvermist la toco.

Pips: "No" –dijo avergonzado.

Silvermist: "Bueno, puedo ayúdate con eso" –dijo sonriéndole.

De ahí toco su cara y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, Pips sintió en su cuerpo estaba volviéndose loco cuando sentía sus labios, parecían muy dulce. De ahí la agarro por la cintura aun besándola y se tiraron al suelo mientras se besaban, luego de unos minutos se separaron del beso y se observaron.

Pips: "Yo…

Silvermist: "Fue increíble"

Pips: "Si, creo que lo fue"

Antes que pudieran decir algo la nieve se estaba desapareciendo y vieron unas garras que provenían de Fiona, la gata de Dewey, el guarda libros.

Tinkerbell: "Hasta que por fin pudimos sacarlos"

Crysta: "Pips ¿estás bien?"

Pips: "Si, estoy bien y también Silvermist"

Rosetta: "Bueno creo que es hora de irnos chicos"

Gliss: "Hasta pronto y vuelvan pronto" –dijo alegremente.

Todas las hadas cálidas fueron a su respectivo lugar para volver a sus labores mientras que Silvermist y Pips se miraban sin parar, Crysta se dio cuenta de ello y supuso que había pasado en la cueva.

 **-Fin del Capítulo 8-**


	9. Hablar con la verdad

**-Capitulo 9-**

Al llegar al lado cálido las chicas fueron sorprendida al ver a las exploradoras lideradas por Nyx quienes las buscaban a ellas.

Tinkerbell: "Hola Nyx ¿Cómo estás?"

Nyx: "Chicas la reina Clarion quiere hablar con ustedes, está en el árbol de polvillo" –de ahí presencio la presencia de Crysta y Pips –"Con que ellos son las hadas que vinieron aquí".

Rosetta: "Así es, son Crysta y Pips" –dijo presentándolos.

Nyx: "Ok vámonos" –dijo mientras volaba con las otras exploradoras.

Tinkerbell: "Genial, de seguro la reina Clarion ya habrá encontrado la forma de que vuelvan a su mundo chicos".

Pips: "Si… grandioso" –dijo un poco dudoso.

Idiressa: "Vayamos rápido donde la reina" –dijo apresurada.

Crysta: "Ustedes vayan, yo me quedare con Pips para hablar de algo importante" –dijo mientras lo miraba.

Pips trago saliva al escuchar el tono de Crysta y supuso que ya lo sabía, Silvermist por el otro lado miro nerviosa también suponiendo que Crysta sabía de sus "contactos". Las chicas se fueron directamente donde el árbol de polvillo dejando solos a Crysta y Pips quienes se miraban.

Pips: "Y de qué quieres hablarme Crysta" –dijo ocultando su miedo.

Crysta: "Oh nada, solo quería saber que paso cuando tú y Silvermist estaban atrapados en la avalancha"

El cuerpo de Pips comenzó a temblar al escuchar la pregunta de Crysta, tenía que decir una mentira para que así pudiera creérsela y así quitarle los problemas.

Pips: "Pues… solo nos quedamos sentados esperando a que vinieran a rescatarnos, es todo" –dijo simplemente.

Crysta: "¿En serio? Entonces porque cuando salimos del bosque de invierno te la pasabas mirando a Silvermist mientras volábamos".

Ahora ya no podía decir otra mentira sabiendo que ya lo sabía, ahora Pips tenía un gran nervio en todo su cuerpo.

Crysta: "Pips…"

Pips: "OK, SI ESTA BIEN, LA BESE AHÍ ¿CONTENTA?"

Crysta: "¡¿Qué?!" –grito muy fuerte haciendo que algunos animales se espantaran.

Pips: "Te juro que no fue como paso primero ella me beso ayer y luego…"

Crysta: "Woh, Woh, Woh, ¿Cómo que te beso ella anoche?" –dijo un poco incrédula.

Pips: "Estaba sonámbula y ella se acercó a mí y ¡PAF! Me beso en los labios".

Crysta parpadeo dos veces ante la respuesta de Pips, ahora si ella se enamoró totalmente de él entonces tendría un gran problemón.

Crysta: "Pips, te das cuenta que no puedes estar con ella ¿cierto?" –dijo mientras se arrugaba la frente.

Pips: "¿Por qué? ¿celosa?".

Crysta: No, simplemente dijo que no puedes salir con ella porque SOMOS de un mundo distinto"

Pips: "Y cuando apareció Zac ¿Qué? A ti te gustaba" –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Crysta: "¿Qué? ¿Quién dice eso?"

Pips: "No importa lo que dije, creo que yo también siento algo por ella" –dijo ahora enojado.

Crysta: "Pips, comprende por favor" –dijo tratando de razonar con él.

Pips: "No Crysta, veo que tu no entiendes" –dijo mientras se iba.

Crysta se quedó mirándolo mientras suspiraba en derrota, si Pips realmente se enamoró de Silvermist debía estar feliz por él, pero en cambio lo hizo enojar y creo que no podrá hablarle por unos días. De ahí apareció Batty quien se chocó contra un árbol.

Batty: "Ay ese golpe me dejara marcar de por…" –de ahí noto a Crysta quien estaba triste –"Oye Crys ¿Qué paso?".

Crysta: "Es Pips, se enamoró de Silvermist" –dijo suspirando.

Batty: "Oh bueno… ¿y eso te molesta?"

Crysta: "Claro que no, pero sabes que somos hadas diferentes"

Batty: "Claro, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?"

Crysta: "Pues… no se" –dijo mientras se sentaba en una rama del árbol.

Batty la noto muy triste y se sentó a su lado mientras la abrazaba mientras veía el anochecer.

 **-Fin del Capítulo 9-**


	10. La respuesta

**-Capitulo 10-**

Las chicas habían volado hacia el árbol del polvillo ya que la reina solicito a Nyx para que vinieran acerca de las hadas recién llegadas a la tierra de las hadas, al llegar fueron recibidas por Viola quien fue donde la reina para avisarle.

Tinkerbell: "Bien, espero que la reina tenga la respuesta"

Rosetta: "Eso esperamos Tink".

Todas asintieron con la cabeza mientras pasaban a la puerta para hablar con la reina, sin embargo, la única que asintió, pero muy inusual fue Silvermist quien en el fondo no quería que Pips se vaya pronto ya que sintió una atracción hacia él. Se sentía extraña estar enamorada de un chico que NO era de su mundo, pero luego pensó que el amor no tenía barras. Al entrar observaron a la reina que estaba observando el hueco que servía como ventana y volteo para verlas.

Reina Clarion: "Chicas, que bueno que vinieran" –dijo mirando a las jóvenes hadas.

Tinkerbell: "Reina Clarion, ya encontró la forma de regresar a su mundo a Crysta y Pips"

Las chicas esperaban su respuesta cruzando sus dedos para que su respuesta fuera positiva.

Reina Clarion: "Si, encontré la forma de volverlos a su mundo" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Todas las chicas excepto Silvermist se alegraron por la noticia que les dieron, Silvermist estaba un poco triste por escuchar que solamente siguió oyendo las palabras de la reina.

Rosetta: "Eso es genial reina, ¿Cómo es?"

Reina Clarion: "Bueno, ayer por la noche Scribble y yo…"

Fawn: "El _novio_ de Nyx" –dijo riéndose un poco.

Todas las chicas empezaron a reírse un poco ante la broma de Fawn que casi no se dieron cuenta de que Nyx estaba parada en la entrada y pudo escuchar lo que dijo y puso los ojos en blanco cuando escucho que la reina también se reía ante el chiste.

Reina Clarion: "Bueno, lo que decía es que Scribble y yo hemos descubierto un caldero que es capaz de crear portales hacia mundos diferente sin ningún limite"

Iridessa: "Oh, y exactamente ¿Dónde queda el caldero?"

Reina Clarion: "En lo más profundo de Nunca Jamás, _el bosque maldito_ " –dijo firmemente con una pizca de sombría.

Las chicas tragaron saliva al oír por primera vez ese lugar, tenían un poco de miedo al escuchar ese nombre.

Fawn: "¿Ahí está el caldero?" –dijo un poco temblorosa.

La reina asintió lentamente haciendo que las chicas se asustaran por motón.

Vidia: "Genial, ¿Y cómo llegaremos hasta ahí?"

Reina Clarion: "Si ven que el camino de bosque de Nunca Jamás este un poco oscuro, entonces ahí está el lugar" –dijo explicándole.

Tinkerbell: "Bueno chicas, tenemos que ir ahí para devolverlos a su mundo. ¿Quién me apoya?"

Todas se miraron fijamente y asintieron incluida una asustadiza Iridessa y se fueron del árbol para encontrar a Crysta y Pips.

Reina Clarion: "Suerte chicas…" –dijo rezando por ellas.

" **Buen trabajo reina** " –dijo una sombría voz.

La reina suspiro mientras sentía un viento fuerte que hizo mover todo y en ella aparece una sombra que pronto empezó a tomar formar y finalmente se revela que es nada más y nadie menos que… Hexxus.

Hexxus: "Muchas gracias por hacerme ese favor reina, yo me encargare del resto" –dijo dándole una sonrisa perversa.

No era broma, se trataba del mismísimo Hexxus quien había sido liberado debía a que el portal era tan grande que hizo mover casi todo Ferngully. Su viento fue tan fuerte que hizo que se rompiera el árbol donde fue encarcelado por Crysta y ahora que estaba libre podría hacer su venganza.

Reina Clarion: "Eres el ser más perverso que he conocido" –dijo con un tono leve molesto.

La reina Clarion se sintió mal por ayudar a un ser de maldad pura como Hexxus, desde ayer al buscar una información junto con Scribble se apareció de forma desprevenida diciéndoles la ubicación de Crysta y Pips y si no lo hacían iba a contaminar y destruir Nunca Jamás.

Hexxus: "Gracias por el cumplido, nos vemos" –dijo saliendo del árbol dejándola sola.

Batty: "¡EL BOSQUE MALDITO!" –dijo con un tono preocupante.

Las chicas le explicaron todo a los otros acerca del caldero que se encontraba en ese lugar y de cómo llegar, Crysta y Pips lo tomaron como algo bueno y Batty también excepto la parte del lugar tenebroso en donde irían.

Crysta: "Bueno, ¿y que esperamos?"

Tinkerbell: "Vayamos al bosque maldito" –dijo alzando el brazo con un tono de alegría.

Batty/Iridessa: "Si, claro"

Todas estaban preparadas para dirigirse a lo más oscuro de Nunca Jamás mientras que Pips observaba a Silvermist quien tenía la cara decaída, seguramente estaba así ya que se iría de aquí si es que encontrara el caldero

Pips (Mente): "Antes de irme, tengo que decirle"

 **-Fin del Capítulo 10-**


	11. Yendo al bosque maldito

**-Capitulo 11-**

Las chicas, Crysta, Pips y Batty volaban en todo Nunca Jamás para encontrar el lugar donde le dijo la reina, el bosque maldito. Tinkerbell con una esdrújula buscaba el lugar mientras que algunos estaban asustados por entrar ahí quienes eran Batty e Iridessa, ambos se abrazaban mientras volaban para no perder el equilibrio.

Batty: "Ay mamá linda… esto me da una mala espina" –dijo mordiendo una uña.

Iridessa: "Sin duda esto es muy malo, debería…"

 **¡AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!**

Al escuchar ese rugido Batty e Iridessa volaron alocadamente mientras gritaban, se escondieron en unos huecos de un árbol para no ser vistos por el "monstruo". Sin embargo, el que hizo el rugido fue Fawn quien se reía de su broma bien hecha.

Iridessa: "¡Fawn!" –dijo totalmente molesta.

Batty: "Uf… por los menos no era un monstruo, pero igual… ¡Eso no fue gracioso!" –dijo también molesto.

Las chicas se reían ante el acto y se concentraron en buscar el bosque maldito.

Tinkerbell: "Llevamos horas recorriendo esta parte del bosque sin encontrar el que queremos"

Rosetta: "Vidia, ¿podrías volar hacia arriba y así ver el bosque maldito?"

Vidia: "Veré Ro" –dijo mientras se elevaba más arriba.

Crysta observaba en todos lados y en una observo un misterioso humo que flotaba ahí hasta que desapareció, para Crysta ese humo le parecía un poco familiar.

Crysta: "Ese humo, ¿Podría ser?... Nah, no lo creo" –dijo descartando su idea.

Pips: "Crys, ¿ya lo viste?"

Crysta: "Aun no Pips, no creo que este…"

Se detuvo en hablar para observar el suelo ya que la estaba curioseando, en ella había unas rayas oscuras que estaban incurvadas y señalaba más allá del bosque. En esos momentos Vidia había aterrizado para decirle algo a los demás.

Vidia: "Lo encontré, sigamos en frente y ahí estará" –dijo confirmándolas.

Tinkerbell: "Vayamos entonces"

Todos volaban directamente al frente para entrar al bosque maldito no sin antes esquivar trampas, esconderse de halcones que Batty quería enfrentarse a uno, pero no lo permitieron y finalmente evitar a unos troles.

Fawn: "Uf, que cansancio" –dijo sacando el sudor de su frente.

Rosetta: "Con todo eso ya casi me dañan la petuña" –dijo agitando su mano como si tuviera calor.

Crysta: "Oh, ya llegamos" –dijo deteniéndolas a todos.

Todos observaron el bosque maldito que era un lugar que solamente habitaba la oscuridad, no habitaba los animales ahí, pero sin duda alguna los arboles daban tanto miedo. Batty trago saliva e intento salirse del grupo hasta que Crysta lo agarro por atrás.

Tinkerbell: "Ya vinimos, ahora entremos" –dijo yendo primera.

Iridessa: "Ah… ¿segura que tenemos que entrar?"

Vidia: "Si, al menos que si quieres quedarte podría acompañar a los halcones que están ahí" –dijo yéndose con los demás.

Iridessa puso los ojos en blanco y observo atrás suyo por si un halcón estuviese ahí y prefirió entrar al bosque ante de ser comida para halcón.

Iridessa: "¡Chicas, espérenme!" –dijo tratando de seguirlas.

Al entrar observaron que el lugar era muy sombrío y había un aire que solamente las incomodaban, los arboles tenían cara de miedo que hizo que Iridessa estuviera atrás de Rosetta quien también tenía miedo. Fawn y Vidia se estremecían al ver a los árboles y al momento de escuchar un trueno se abrazaron fuertemente tratando de no soltarse la una a la otra. Tinkerbell, Crysta y Batty observaban en todos lados para encontrar el caldero.

Tinkerbell: "No veo casi nada, pero de todos modos hay que encontrarlo"

Crysta: "Gracias Tinkerbell por ayudarnos a regresar a nuestro mundo" –dijo sonriéndole.

Tinkerbell: "No es nada Crysta, para eso están las amigas"

Crysta: "Jeje, si es verdad"

Batty: "Este lugar es parecido como una casa embrujada solo que, sin muebles, aparatos electrónicos, cocina, nada".

Tinkerbell: "¿Casa embrujada?" –pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

Crysta: "Bueno… oye Pips, ¿encontraste algo?" –le pregunto.

Sin embargo, no tuvo respuesta alguna por parte de él.

Crysta: "¿Pips?"

Al voltear descubrió que no estaba con ella, es más ni siquiera estaba con todos.

Crysta: "¿Dónde está Pips?" –pregunto.

Tinkerbell: "Ah, yo también diría lo mismo… ¿Dónde está Silvermist?"

* * *

En otro lado del bosque alejándose del bosque maldito, Pips y Silvermist se quedaron quietos sin hablarse el uno al otro. Silvermist no había hablado desde que empezaron a llegar hasta aquí y todo lo que hacía era mirar al suelo, Pips se ponía un poco incómodo a no tener ningún contacto con ella y tenía que pensar en algo para tener una conversación.

Pips: "Hey, Silvermist…" –le dijo tímidamente.

Silvermist levanto su vista para verlo, en el fondo de ella no quería que se fuera de su mundo ya que había sentido por primera vez su amor verdadero, aunque él no lo supiese.

Silvermist: "¿Si, Pips?"

Pips: "¿Por qué estas así?"

Al preguntarle Silvermist se quedó muda por unos momentos, tenía que decirle la verdad, aunque no lo quisiese.

Silvermist: "Pues… yo… no quiero que te vayas" –dijo eso ultimo susurrando.

Pips: "¿Hum?"

Silvermist: "No quiero que te vayas…"

Pips: "Perdón, pero no puedo escucharte. Podrías…"

Por sorpresa suya Silvermist le agarro los brazos mientras lo miraba hacia los ojos.

Silvermist: "¡No quiero que te vayas!" –grito adolorida.

Pips se puso quieto mientras la veía como estaba sollozando, para poder calmarla un poco la abraza cálidamente haciendo que ella pusiera su cara en su pecho.

Pips: "¿Por qué no quieres que me vaya, Sil?"

Silvermist: "Porque… te… te… te amo"

Eso ultimo hizo explotar la mente de Pips, jamás pensó que realmente se hubiera enamorado de él y eso que en Ferngully las hadas lo molestaban con Crysta diciendo que era su novia.

Pips: "Eso… ¿es cierto?"

Silvermist asintió con la cabeza aun sollozando, de ahí le agarro su mandíbula suavemente mientras se acercaba más a ella para juntar sus labios con la de ella. Silvermist se puso quieta al momento, pero realmente lo estaba disfrutando y siguió besando con él muy apasionado hasta no terminar.

* * *

En el bosque maldito, las demás estaban buscando a Pips y Silvermist quienes no estaban con ellos. Crysta pensó que ellos estaban solos y de seguro estaban hablando sobre esos sentimientos que tenían el uno con el otro mientras que Tinkerbell la estaba mirando muy dudosa.

Tinkerbell: "Crysta, ¿Todo bien?"

Crysta: "¿Ah? Oh sí, claro, estoy bien Tinkerbell" –dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Tinkerbell: "Pues no lo parece, ¿sucede algo?"

Crysta: "Pues… se trata de Pips" –dijo un poco triste.

Tinkerbell: "No te preocupes Crys, lo vamos a encontrar" –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Crysta: "Bueno… no solo se trata de él, sino también de tu amiga Silvermist"

Tinkerbell: "¿Silvermist?"

Crysta: "Si, ellos están…"

De pronto escucharon una risa macabra que hizo que todas y Batty se juntaran para poder protegerse.

Rosetta: "¡Por mis flores! ¿Qué esta pasando?"

Iridessa: "Yo sabía que ir hasta aquí nos traería problemas" –grito de horror.

De pronto un humo les rodeaba hasta dar una forma que hizo que Crysta y Batty lo reconociera rápidamente y las demás se sorprendía con tal solo verlo.

" **Hola de nuevo… Crysta** "

Crysta: "Hexxus…"

- **Fin del capítulo 11-**


	12. El regreso de Hexxus

**-Capitulo 12-**

Todas las hadas y Batty observaban con horror a aquel ser lleno de humo y viscosidad negra que los miraban con una sonrisa macabra, Hexxus.

Iridessa: "Te-te-te… ¡¿Qué es eso?!" –grito escondiéndose atrás de Batty.

Crysta: "No…tú no puedes estar aquí, se supone que te encerré en un árbol para que no pudieras salir" –dijo recordando el momento cuando lo hizo.

Hexxus: Oh mi querida Crysta, gracias a ese portal que hizo un gran estruendo en Ferngully arranco los árboles que estaban en los lugares muy lejos de donde están las hada y que crees… en esos árboles caídos estaba mi prisión de **POR VIDA** " –dijo mostrándole sus dientes viscosos.

Crysta: "Así que en el momento de escapar fuiste rápidamente hacia ese agüero succionador para que pudieras meterte y entrar a este mundo" –dijo.

Hexxus: "Exactamente"

Tinkerbell: "Y exactamente ¿Para qué viniste a Nunca Jamás?" –le pregunto.

Hexxus: "Pues… veamos" –dijo haciendo una pose de pensador –Así, **ACABAR CON LA HADA QUE ME ENCERRO** " –dijo señalando a Crysta.

Batty: "No te dejare que la toques" –dijo poniéndola atrás suyo mientras sacaba pecho.

Hexxus le hizo un gesto que hizo que Batty se estremeciera y caminaba lentamente hacia atrás.

Batty: "Pensándolo bien… para que usar la violencia y todo" –dijo riéndose un poco.

Hexxus: "Antes de destruir a esas molestosas hadas y a ese ratón volador me gustaría causar contaminación en este lugar" –dijo mientras observaba en cada lado –"Mejor comenzare con esa tierra habitadas de hadas".

Todas (Menos Crysta): "¡¿Qué?!" –gritaron.

Hexxus: "Si, así me podre divertir un poco" –dijo sonriéndolas.

Vidia: "Eso lo veremos" –dijo desafiante.

Al decir eso hizo un viento muy fuerte que lo lanzo directamente hacia él, sin embargo, Hexxus pudo esquivar el viento y mando a Vidia a chocar contra un árbol que iba a caer si no fuera que Fawn y Rosetta la ayudaron a que no cayera y vieron como Hexxus salía del bosque maldito.

Crysta: "¡Ay No! Hexxus está libre y planea contaminar toda la tierra de las hadas" –dijo agarrándose su cabeza.

Batty: "Tenemos que detenerlo de inmediato" –dijo mientras lo observaba.

Las chicas observaban a Hexxus transformado en una niebla mientras se dirigía a la tierra de las hadas.

Rosetta: "Eso no es nada bueno chicas" –dijo juntando sus manos.

Fawn: "Tenemos que avisarle a la reina sobre esto"

Todas asintieron y rápidamente volaron hacia la tierra de las hadas para avisarle a la reina sobre la llegada de Hexxus.

* * *

En otro lado Pips y Silvermist se abrazaban cariñosamente dejando que el viento le soplara sus cabellos, Pips acaricio la mejilla de Silvermist haciendo que ella hiciera una risita mientras lo miraba.

Pips: "Eres muy hermosa, Sil"

Silvermist: "Gracias…" –dijo sonrojándose un poco.

Pips: "Pero… sabes que no podemos estar juntos" –dijo levemente triste.

Aunque no la quería admitir tenía razón, no podía estar enamorada de un chico de OTRO mundo ya que no le beneficiaria bien. Silvermist tomo un leve respiro y se secó una lagrima mientras lo veía.

Silvermist: "Tienes razón, esto no funcionara, pero… fue muy lindo enamorarme de un gorrión muy guapo" –dijo mirando su pecho.

Pips: "Jejeje gracias" –dijo agarrándose la cabeza.

De pronto observaron una niebla que se acercaba a ellos y se escondieron para no ser visto por la niebla, Pips acerco un poco la mirada y observo algo que le parecía familiar. Al desaparecer la niebla escucharon unos aleteos y al voltear observaron a las chicas que venían volando lo más rápido que pudieron.

Silvermist: "Chicas, ¿Qué pasa?" –les pregunto a sus amigas.

Rosetta: "Una viscosa y horrorosa criatura se está acercando a la tierra de las hadas para contaminarla" –dijo mientras su cuerpo se estremecía.

Pips: "Criatura viscosa… no, no creo que…"

Crysta: "¡Pips, Hexxus regreso!" –le grito mientras venia junto a Batty.

Pips puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar que Hexxus había regresado y que se había metido a este mundo solo para vengarse de ellos.

Pips: "¡Crysta, tenemos que detenerlo, pero YA!"

Crysta: "Lo sé, tenemos que ir a la tierra de las hadas para detenerlo"

Tinkerbell: "Rápido o antes que esa cosa este ante que nosotros" –les dijo preocupada.

Todos asintieron y rápidamente volaron hacia la tierra de las hadas.

* * *

En la tierra de las hadas, la reina Clarion observaba desde el árbol del polvillo el lugar mientras pensaba en las chicas y los nuevos visitantes quienes estaban en el bosque maldito. Dentro de ella misma se sentía mal por haberlas mandado ahí para presenciar a Hexxus solo porque quería su venganza contra los visitantes, inhalo y exhalo un poco mientras observaba el cielo azul que venía acompañado de… ¿una niebla?

Reina Clarion: "¿Cómo?" –se preguntó a sí misma.

En el campo las hadas observaban como el cielo estaba cubierto de una niebla que tapaba toda la tierra de las hadas y sus miedos llegaron cuando la niebla comenzó a tener forma y presentarse como Hexxus.

Hexxus: "Saludos mis queridas hadas, lamento informales que este lugar estará clausurado debido a la contaminación que habitará" –dijo mientras sacudía sus manos.

Reina Clarion: "Oh no…" –dijo con una preocupación.

Hexxus mando un humo contaminado que lo extendió y lomando directamente hacia el campo donde estaban las hadas, estas tosían mientras se alejaban del lugar para no enfermarse mientras escuchaban algunos rayos y la risa de Hexxus.

Hexxus: "¡ **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**! Esto me está gustando" –dijo alzando sus brazos en victoria suya.

Las hadas exploradoras junto a sus armas volaban hacia donde estaba Hexxus para detenerlo, sin embargo, este les mando un viento volado que hizo que retrocediera y cayeran a las flores podridas mientras tosían bruscamente.

Nyx: "Es… ¡ **COF, COF**!… difícil de detener… ¡ **COF**!" –dijo mientras cargaba a Fury para llevarla a otro lugar.

En otro lugar de la tierra las chicas, Crysta, Pips y Batty observaban como Hexxus aterrorizaba la tierra mientras hacía sufrir a los demás.

Rosetta: "Esto es algo que no quiero ver"

Fawn: "Tenemos que detenerlo"

Vidia: "Exacto, el problema es que ¿Cómo se vence a una criatura viscosa?"

En ese momento Crysta recordó la última vez de como lo derroto a Hexxus gracias a la semilla que le entrego Maggie antes de desvanecerse, el problema es que no sabía que si en este mundo tenía una semilla.

Batty: "Se acabó, todo está perdido" –dijo bajando su cabeza.

Crysta: "No, hay algo que quizás podríamos acabar con él" –les dijo a todos.

Silvermist: "¿Cómo?"

Crysta: "Pues en mi mundo lo derrotamos mezclando su cuerpo con la de una semilla y lo convertimos en un árbol como si fuese su jaula. Pero, como no hay esa semilla, se me ocurrió hacer que su cuerpo se ponga duro y así ya no pueda causar problemas" –les explico.

Tinkerbell: "¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?"

Pips: "Con Fuego" –le dijo a Crysta.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba el lugar en donde metería el fuego.

Crysta: "Creo que ya sé dónde meter el fuego, vamos"

De ahí, Crysta llamo a los demás para que pudieran escuchar su plan y todas asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivos lugares.

Hexxus: "Oh, me encanta hacer mi trabajo tan estupendamente" –dijo soltando mucho humo.

Iridessa, Fawn y Rosetta volaban hacia atrás de Hexxus mientras que este no las veía, Iridessa saco la mitad de la nieva haciendo que apareciera un desplego de luz. Fawn cargaba un fosforo mientras que Rosetta cargaba un papel para que cuando el desplego de luz tocara el fosforo y luego se encendiera lo metería al papel para que se quemara y así Hexxus pudiera tragárselo.

Fawn: "¡Funciono!" –dijo al ver al fosforo que se encendía.

Vidia y Batty estaban distrayendo a Hexxus para ganar chance en que funcionara el plan.

Batty: "Vamos grandulón, no puedes ni siquiera atraparnos" –dijo burlándose de él.

Vidia: "Si, para alguien muy grande eres muy lento para atrapar" –dijo riéndose de él.

Hexxus: "¡Arg! Van a ver" –dijo mientras lo atrapaba.

De ahí para su sorpresa Crysta, Pips, Tink y Sil se les aparecieron en su vista mientras le sonreían.

Crysta/Pips/Tink/Sil: "¡Hola!"

Hexxus: "¡ **AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGG**!" –dijo tratando de agarrarlos.

Hexxus tenía complicaciones en atrapar a cada hada mientras que las otras se acercaban con el fosforo y el papel.

Rosetta: "Muy bien chicas, tenemos que esperar en el momento perfecto para…"

"¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Todas observaron el grito que escucharon y vieron a Hexxus quien había atrapado a Silvermist.

Pips: "¡NO!" –dijo volando para salvarla.

Fawn: "¡Sil! Ro, tenemos que ir rápido" –le dijo exigente.

Rosetta: "Muy bien" –dijo asintiendo.

Las chicas se acercaban hacia la cabeza de Hexxus preparando el momento perfecto para tirarle directamente a la boca.

Hexxus: "¡Ja! Creyeron que me distraerían fácilmente, pues fíjense que no va a ser el caso. Nadie puede detenerme… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" –dijo riéndose fuertemente.

Las chicas al ver la gigantesca boca de Hexxus hicieron su trabajo, Rosetta arrogo el papel mientras que Fawn hacia caer el fosforo encendido, al tocarse ambos el papel se encendió mientras caía en la boca de Hexxus aun riéndose. Pips pudo salvar a Silvermist del agarre de Hexxus mientras aún se reía.

Hexxus: "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… uhm…" –de pronto paro de reírse.

De pronto sintió que su cuerpo tenía una bomba que había explotado dentro suyo y observo que en su estómago se veía un pequeño incendio que pronto se estaba convirtiéndose aún más grande.

Hexxus: "No, No, ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

De pronto el cuerpo de Hexxus empezó a incendiarse mientras salía humo de él y observaba como su cuerpo se estaba poniendo muy tieso debido a la mágica viscosidad combinada por el fuego, al llegar a casi de su cabeza dijo sus últimas palabras.

Hexxus: "Los… oído…" –dijo mientras su cara se ponía tiesa.

Todo el cuerpo de Hexxus se había puesto tieso mientras las nieblas desaparecían haciendo a su estado normal, al pasar eso el cuerpo tieso de Hexxus cayó hasta llegar al suelo para finalmente romperse al caer.

Crysta: "Uf, finalmente todo acabo" –dijo sacando el sudor de su frente.

Batty: "Por fin, Hexxus ha sido derrotado para siempre" –dijo aliviado.

Tinkerbell: "Bueno, lo logramos chicas"

Todas asintieron mientras la veian.

Pips: "¿Estas bien?" –le pregunto a Silvermist.

Silvermist: "Si, gracias a ti" –dijo acercándose a él para darle un beso en la boca.

Al hacerlo todos observaban la escena sorprendidos mientras escuchaban los gritos de alegría provenientes de las otras hadas.

Batty: "Guau, eso sí es a lo que llamo amor pasional"

Crysta: "Si, supongo que tienes razón".

Todos observaban el cuerpo destruido de Hexxus mientras que escucharon un ruido que se acercaba a ellos, al hacerlo todos se sorprendieron al ver… el caldero.

 **-Fin del Capítulo 12-**


	13. De vuelta a nuestro mundo

**-Capítulo 13-**

Crysta y Pips observaba el caldero que se acercaba a ellos y abría un portal hacia Ferngully quienes vieron a todas las hadas de su mundo.

Crysta: "No puedo creerlo, finalmente volveremos a nuestro hogar" –dijo emocionada mirando a Pips.

Batty: "Por fin, nuestro hermoso hogar" –dijo abrazado el caldero mientras lo besaba.

Las chicas quienes estaban observando todo se pusieron felices a ver que volverían a su hogar nuevamente, de ahí la reina Clarion se acercó a ellas observando también la escena.

Reina Clarion: "Veo que finalmente volverán a su hogar" –dijo observándolas.

Tinkerbell: "Si, están muy felices por volver a su hogar"

Silvermist: "Si…" –dijo un poco feliz, pero también con una pizca de tristeza.

Todas la observaron y se extrañaron ante su comentario semi-triste.

Fawn: "Sil, ¿Qué te ocurre?" –le dijo.

Silvermist: "Nada Fawn" –dijo ocultando su tristeza.

Sin embargo, oyeron que Crysta y Pips estaba gritando de felicidad ignorando la escena que protagonizaban. Crysta fue directo hacia ellas para despedirse de ellas.

Crysta: "Hey chicas, solo quería decirles que fue divertido haberla conocido a ustedes y su mundo" –dijo cortes, pero feliz.

Rosetta: "Nuestro placer en conocerlos a ustedes chicos, fue divertido haber convivido con ustedes".

Tinkerbell: "Tienes razón Ro, pasar el tiempo con ustedes ha sido de lo más genial excepto la parte de ese monstruo viscoso" –dijo mientras temblaba sus hombros.

Crysta: "Oh sí, creo que ya nunca contaminara más bosques".

Pips escuchaba toda la conversación, pero su mente vagaba en Silvermist quien no estaba con ellas. Él observo en todos lados hasta encontrarla quien estaba atrás del caldero tocándose un hombro.

Pips: "Hey Silvermist, ¿todo bien?" –dijo llamando su atención.

Silvermist: "Oh… sí claro… estoy bien Pips" –dijo mirándolo.

Pips: "Bueno, creo que es hora de despedirnos" –dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Silvermist: "Si, en eso tienes razón" –dijo lo mejor posible para que notara que estaba feliz por él.

Pips: "Sil, sé que no podemos enamorarnos debido a nuestro diferente mundo. Pero, sé que encontraras al chico ideal para ti" –dijo agarrando sus hombros.

Silvermist: "¿Crees?"

Pips: "Por supuesto" –le dijo.

De ahí, para recordarse cada uno sus labios se acercaron para dar su último beso de despedida para recordarlos mientras se acariciaban. Lo que no sabían ellos es que las chicas, Crysta y Batty observaban la escena dejándolos en Shock.

Iridessa: "Eso no me lo esperaba" –dijo con los ojos en blanco.

Tinkerbell: "Ni yo"

Rosetta: "Igualmente"

Vidia: "Algo totalmente inesperado"

Fawn: "¿Sil tiene esos secretos?" –se dijo a sí misma.

Las chicas la observaron algo molestas por su expresión que la hizo encogerse de hombros algo avergonzada.

Crysta: "Bueno, es hora de irnos" –le dijo a Batty.

Todos se fueron del caldero para esperarlos, Pips dejo de besarla y ambos se fueron dónde estaban todos para irse.

Crysta: "Pips, ¿nos vamos?"

Pips: "Vamos"

Batty: "¡Ferngully, ahí vamos!"

Las 2 hadas y Batty se acercaban al caldero no sin antes despedirse por última vez.

Crysta/Pips/Batty: "¡Adiós!" –dijeron alzando los brazos.

Tink/Vidia/Ro/Fawn/Dess/Sil: "Adiós" –dijeron también.

Al despedirse de las chicas el trio se metieron al caldero para regresar a su mundo, al entrar el caldero salió volando alejándose de la tierra de las hadas.

Tinkerbell: "Fue muy agradable su visita, ¿no creen chicas?"

Todas asintieron hasta que observaban a Silvermist quien la puso un poco extrañada.

Silvermist: "¿Si?" –les pregunto.

Rosetta: "Nada Sil, Nada" –dijo simplemente.

Tinkerbell: "Oigan… no se preguntaron ¿Quién o quienes hizo abrir ese caldero para traer a Crysta y Pips hasta aquí?" –les dijo a las chicas.

Todas se preguntaron lo mismo, pero lo dejaron por un rato ya que observaban a todas las hadas quienes festejaban luego de ser salvadas. Las chicas fueron con ellos para también celebrar con ellos.

Ferngully

Ahí, el Anciano estaba caminando por todos lados ideando un plan para volver a Crysta, Pips y Batty de vuelta a Ferngully.

El Anciano: "Piensa anciano, piensa. Tengo que hacer algo para que vuelvan a Crys…

De pronto escucho un ruido que le hizo familiar, al voltear observo al mismo agujero que los absorbió, pero esta vez los trajo de vuelta a los 3 haciendo que el portal desapareciera.

El Anciano: "¡Crysta!"

Crysta: "¡Padre!" –dijo felizmente.

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo.

El Anciano: "Oh Crysta, que alegría que volviste"

Crysta: "Padre, no sabes a que mundo nos hemos metido".

Crysta llevo a su padre a un lugar para conversar dejando a Pips y Batty solos, Batty observo a Pips quien estaba un poco decaído.

Batty: "Hey Pips, ¿estás bien?" –le pregunto.

Pips: "Si Bat, estoy bien" –dijo haciendo lo posible para dar una sonrisa.

Batty: "La extrañas, ¿cierto?"

Pips solamente asintió con la cabeza.

Batty: "Tranquilo Pips, sé que ustedes 2 encontrara su amor correspondiente" –dijo golpeando juguetonamente su brazo izquierdo.

Pips: "Jeje gracias Batty"

Batty: "Para que están los amigos" –dijo dándole una sonrisa.

De ahí, ambos se fueron donde Crysta y el Anciano para escuchar la historia mientras que Pips pensaba en su aventura en la tierra de las hadas, pero sobretodo, a Silvermist.

* * *

Nunca Jamás

En el bosque maldito un brujo buscaba entre los arbustos algo que había extraviado.

Brujo: "Ah… ¿Dónde estará?" –dijo un poco preocupado.

De pronto para su sorpresa, la cosa que estaba buscando apareció dándole un severo golpe en la frente que lo hizo caer al suelo. El brujo se sobo su frente y observo a la cosa que estaba buscando… el caldero.

Brujo: "Por fin calderito, te pude encontrar. Creo que hacer pociones a dimensiones alternas no fue una buena idea después de todo"

Al decir eso agarro su caldero llevándoselo a su cabaña para hacer sus hechizos mágicos.

 **-Fin-**

 **Gracias por leerlo.**


End file.
